Fluorochemicals (in particular partly fluorinated and perfluorinated organic compounds) are commercially valuable and useful chemical materials. Fluorochemicals can exhibit various useful properties, e.g., they may be inert, nonpolar, hydrophobic, oleophobic, etc. As such, fluorochemicals have found a wide variety of applications, e.g. as oil, water and stain resistant chemicals, as refrigerants and heat exchange agents or as solvents and cleaning agents. Fluorinated heterocyclic compounds have found wide use as pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals due to their high and specific physiological activity. Because of the versatility of fluorochemicals and consequently a strong demand for these materials, there is a continuing need for new and/or improved methods for their preparation.